Seven Minutes in Heaven!
by xxxWARGIRLxxx
Summary: Exactly what the title says. You pick who you want to be with for 7 minutes...and so on. 2nd fanfic. beginnings not really rated T but when you get to France, that's mainly where the rating will go up. Enjoy Y'all!
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did I would be a billionaire. **

**A/N: my first seven minutes in heaven deal, so if it's not "steamy" enough for you…sorry, but I still don't feel comfy bout writin' *cough*sex*cough* scenes. But I will try!**

_**Seven Minutes in Heaven: Intro**_

You sighed heavily. Why on earth did you let yourself be dragged to one of America's outrageous parties…again? The last one was bad enough when the police showed up (thank the Bad Touch Trio for that). You rolled your (e/c) eyes thinking about how much of a disaster it was. But here you were, walking up to America's doorstep, already hearing music blaring and people yelling and screaming. You were about to knock on the door when it flung open to reveal none other than America himself.

"Dude, (y/n), you actually showed up!" America yelled over the loud music.

"Well, you kind of pushed me to come…" you mumbled.

"What?"

"Never mind." God, he was so oblivious sometimes. You sighed again as you walked in to observe the party. It looked a lot like the last one. England already looked drunk and was probably about to pass out or start stripping. France was groping anyone he saw, man or woman. You made a mental note to not go near him. Prussia was irritating the crap out of Germany by saying that he was more "awesome" than him. Then there was Romano strangling Italy over something. Everyone else was minding their own business.

"So what are we going to do, just dance all night?" You asked the American.

"Nope," he grinned, "We are going to play Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

This was going to be fun. You get stuck in a closet with some hot guy? That is heaven!

"Here, (y/n), draw an item from this hat!" America shouted excitedly.

You eagerly put your hand into the hat…

**OK! Now you get to choose which item you draw! :D**

**Maple Leaf**

**Wurst**

**Burger**

**Panda**

**Pasta**

**Vodka**

**Matador cape**

**Chopsticks**

**Rose**

**Tomato**

**Scone**

**A/N: Hope you choose the right one! They're pretty easy to guess… By the way, does anyone know why my stories wont show up unless you search it? It'll help me out if you knew and told me!**


	2. Maple Leaf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or you cause that would be slavery and I'm against that. **

**A/N: Yay my second fanfic! Hope y'all like this one! Sorry I screwed up on the first one by not adding chapters, but I didn't know how to at the time… :/ Enjoy!**

_**Maple Leaf**_

You eagerly put you hand in the hat and pulled out something.

"I got a maple leaf." you tell America. It was obvious who you'd be with for Seven Minutes in Heaven. You had been developing a small crush on Canada, and you hoped that he would like you back. Seven Minutes in Heaven was definitely a good idea. America then led you to the closet.

"Have fun!" he said before shoving you in there and slamming the door.

'_Well that was kind of rude._' you thought to yourself as you dusted off your (f/c) dress and waited patiently for Canada to come. Right on cue, the door busted open, and Canada was shoved in. He stumbled and lost his balance, falling right on you.

"O-oh, (y/n)! S-s-sorry, I d-didn't mean to f-fall on you." he stammered, blushing a dark red.

"Erm, um, its ok." you say. He quickly got up off of you (much to your disappointment) and edged away from you a bit.

"S-so, d-do you like to p-play Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Canada asked.

"I guess, I mean I don't really care." You shrugged.

"W-well, I don't r-r-really like to play this g-game, but I t-told America t-that I would play if…"

"If what?" you questioned. You wanted, no, needed to know if he was hoping to end up with someone else or not. Your stomach dropped at the thought.

He looked into your (e/c) orbs with his purple ones and replied, "If I got to spend time with you, (y/n)"

You felt your face heat up, despite yourself. It heated up even more when Canada leaned in to kiss you softly on the lips. Your brain finally kicked in, and you deepened the kiss. Then you heard the door fling open and saw a bright flash that blinded you and Canada. You both blushed a new shade of re when you saw that America had taken a picture.

"Aww, Canadia finally has a girlfriend!" he smirked triumphantly as he took off with the picture.

"Alfred F. Jones, you get back here this instant!" you yell after him.

You were about to run off after him when you heard Canada say, "Um, (y/n)…w-would you g-g-go out with m-me?"

"Duh, of course! I've been wanting to go out with you for forever!" you smiled as you hugged him. Then you leaned up to kiss him, which caused him to blush again.

**A/N: Aww, wasn't that so sweet? Wait till I get to France. It's probably not going to be pretty…**


	3. Wurst

**A/N: FYI incase you didn't get the memo, I don't own Hetalia. Hope you like Germany!**

_**Wurst**_

You eagerly put you hand in the hat and pulled out something.

"It's…wurst." You tell America. He flashes you a grin and leads you into the closet where you will wait for your person to show. You had a pretty good guess that it was Germany that was suppose to come in. How America was going to get him in here, you didn't know.

Just then you heard a voice outside the door yell, "Ze hell are you doing? Let go of me zis instant!" The door suddenly opened and Germany was thrown in by a lot of the guy countries.

"Verdammt, (Dammit)" He muttered as he got up and dusted himself off. He looked around until his blue eyes met your (e/c) ones and blushed a little. "Oh, err, hello, (y/n)"

"Hey." You say shyly. You had a crush on the German man for some time, just never had the guts to tell him. Both of you sat in silence for a moment. "Um, Germany…there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while…" You began to say. Suddenly, you were cut off by a pair of warm lips. After a minute of hesitation, you began to passionately kiss him back. You felt his tongue press against your lips, asking for entrance. This made you gasp a little, giving him the chance to slip his tongue in your mouth. He explored a little, making you moan softly. But before you could continue, the closet door was flung open by none other than America. Then you saw a flash of light and knew he took a picture of you…kissing Germany.

"Verdammt, du dummer Amerikaner!" (Damn you, you stupid American!)" Germany yelled as he rushed to snatch the camera from America. Unfortunately, America was too fast and disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, want to continue this at my house?" you asked Germany.

"J-Ja, (y/n)" He replied with a small smile and a deep blush. The two of you went to your house and…well; let's just say you had a lot of fun.

**A/N: LOL! I felt so weird writin' that! Hope it lives up to your fantasies! By the way, here are bunches o' tissues for your nosebleeds. :D I know it's a little short, but I don't have time to be really elaborate cause of exams. :/**


	4. Burger

**A/N: Don't own Hetalia. Wish I did. Hope y'all enjoy this! I'm not a lovey-dovey type of person, but really all I write is romance…weird. A lot of people think I'm crazy and heartless at my school…oh well. I try not to let it get to me that much.**

_**Burger**_

You eagerly put you hand in the hat and pulled out something.

"Cool. I got a burger." You tell America. It was easy to tell by his expression that you picked him. Not that it wasn't obvious anyway. He suddenly lifted you up bridal style and carried you into the closet.

"Put. Me. Down!" you ordered as he closed the door of the closet, leaving you in his arms in the dark.

"Aw, why would I do that? I love you too much, (y/n)!" he chuckled as he kissed your neck.

"S-stop it, A-Al." you stutter with your face blushing with embarrassment. Thankfully, he put you down, but only to start kissing you passionately. _'Well, he's a little forward.'_ You thought to yourself as you eagerly kissed him back. Then you get a brilliant idea and start unbuttoning his shirt. This causes him to groan and semi-shove you into the wall. His kisses then trail down your neck and stops at your soft spot. To your pleasure, he starts sucking there, making you moan loudly. You happen to notice that the bulge in his pants was getting bigger. Much to your disappointment, France flung the door open and quickly took a picture. He laughed as he saw you pinned up against the wall with a hickie on your neck.

"Dude, get out of here." Alfred grumbled as he walked over to France, pushed him out the closet door, and slammed the door behind him. He then gave me a mischievous grin as he locked the door.

"Now," he said huskily to you, "where were we, (y/n)?" Then you picked up where you two left off before Francis interrupted.

**A/N: Yeah For realz I got a total major nosebleed right now. :D Hope you did too! Thumbs up for America! Sorry if this is a little short though. :/**


	5. Panda

**A/N: I don't really see China as the romantic type, so don't flame if it's not as good as the others.**

_**Panda**_

You eagerly put you hand in the hat and pulled out something.

"Aww, I got a toy panda!" you practically squeal with delight. America gives you a small smile and leads you into the closet and closes the door behind you. You sigh and push your (h/c) hair out of your eyes as you wait for your crush to show. You blush at the thought of what you and Wang Yao might do in here. The door flinging open interrupted your daydreams. Yao was pushed in by Alfred kind of roughly, making Yao fall on the floor.

"You have seven minutes! Spend it wisely." Alfred chuckled.

"Aiyah! You stupid American, be careful next time!" he yells at him before the door closes, leaving you two in darkness.

"Umm…Yao, where are you? I can't see you." You say quietly. Secretly you had a fear of the dark because you couldn't see anything. You almost jumped out of your skin when you felt a pair of strong arms surround you.

"It's okay, (y/n)-aru. It's just me." Yao whispers in your ear as he strokes your (h/c) hair comfortingly. "I'm here; it's all going to be all right."

"Thank God," you breathed, "for a second there I thought Francis snuck in here." You then put your arms around his neck and snuggle up to his chest. From what you could see in the dark, the Asian man blushed a dark red.

"(y/n), I…I have something to tell you," he began. Your heart skipped several beats, hoping that he was going to say what you thought he was going to say. "I…I love you-aru." Yao takes your chin in his hand and turns your head to face him. You almost died from happiness when your lips met. _'This is by far the best day of my life.'_ You think gleefully to yourself as you deepen the kiss.

_**Flash!**_

You and China both were blinded by a flash of light from the camera Alfred was holding. Cackling, he took off before China could take the camera away from him.

"Err, I'm sorry you have to be embarrassed like this." Yao murmured.

"It's fine," you laugh, "as long as I'm still with you, I'm just fine."

**A/N: Very…I don't know…cutesy? Fluffy? But whatever though, as long as it keeps y'all happy. :D**


	6. Pasta

**A/N: Aww Italy! He's so cute! XD Enjoy. And no, I do not own Hetalia. If I did…well, let's just leave it at that! ;)**

_**Pasta**_

You eagerly put you hand in the hat and pulled out something.

"I got a box of pasta." You tell the American. He leads you to the closet where you wait for the other person to arrive. It could only be two people; Romano, or Italy. You hoped that it was Italy that would be coming in here, because you had a big crush on the hyperactive nation. And to be honest, Romano kind of scared you.

Outside the closet, you heard Italy begging, "Please don't kill me, Mr. America! I'll do anything I just don't want to die!"

"Dude, chill out, you're just going in the closet with (y/n)." Alfred explained.

"Really?" Italy gasped, "I get to spent time with (y/n)? Ve~" Feliciano ran into the closet and closed the door behind him. In his excitement, he fell on top of you.

"Oh, I am so very sorry, bella (beautiful)!" He apologized, but he didn't get up (much to your enjoyment!). You felt your face heat up tremendously.

"Umm…Italy? You do realize you are lying on top of me, don't you?" you ask, blushing even more (if that was possible).

"Ve~, but why would I want to get up? You are so very pretty, (y/n)." He murmured as he stroked you (h/c) hair. Then he leaned down and kissed you softly. Fireworks exploded in your brain as you kissed him back. You noticed he tasted strongly of pasta, but to you, it was the most delicious taste ever. Your hands tangled in his brown hair, almost touching his cute little curl. A brilliant idea sprang into you mind as you grabbed his curl and gave it a small tug. Feliciano gave a loud moan as he forced his tongue into your mouth. He challenged your tongue to a tango, which you eagerly accepted. One of his hands worked to remove your (f/c) dress, while the other was fisting your hair, pulling your face closer to his. _'Dang, all this just from pulling his curl?_' you thought smugly to yourself, _'I'll have to do this more often.' _Of course your moment of bliss couldn't last. America just had to throw open the door and take a picture of Italy on top of you with your dress almost off.

"Hahaha! Italy is getting him some!" He shouted mockingly as he ran out to show everyone the picture.

"Come, bella, we will finish this at my house." Feliciano said as he helped you up off the closet floor. You nodded your head excitedly as he took you to his house, where you stayed awake long into the night.

**A/N: I think it's safe to say you lost your virginity that night. ;) 5 boxes of tissues for nosebleeds! XD**


	7. Matador Cape

**A/N: I have two things to say. 1. I don't own Hetalia. 2. Spain has a sexy ass. Girl you're so lucky! I'm jealous! :/ LOL! Okay have fun with sexy Spain~**

_**Matador Cape**_

You eagerly put you hand in the hat and pulled out something.

"It's a cape," you tell Alfred. At first you thing this is some kind of superhero reference, and that you'd get America, but as you looked closer you saw that it was a matador cape. That could mean only one thing. You'd be alone in the closet with a member of the Bad Touch Trio, Spain. America then led you into the closet and closed the door. But leave it to you to trip up and fall, ripping the side of your (f/c) dress. You sighed angrily as you tried to fix it as best as you could, but to no avail. Then Spain waltzed in and looked at you on the floor.

"Did you fall, chica (girl)?" he asked worriedly.

"Err, yeah," you reply shyly, your cheeks blushing red, "and I ripped my dress, too."

"Well," he whispered huskily as he kneeled down to your level, "I don't see what use your dress will be, bella (beautiful)." Then he lurched forward and began kissing you passionately. You ran your hands through his brown hair as you deepened the kiss. Antonio slipped his tongue in your mouth and began playing with your tongue, making you moan with pleasure. He broke off the kiss only to stark sucking your neck, making you moan even louder. This apparently aroused him more, because the bulge in his pants was bigger and he was ripping off what was left of your dress, leaving you in your bra and panties. Spain then started to kiss lower and lower, making you moan his name over and over.

"Antonio…Antonio…" You then started to unbutton his shirt with clumsy fingers. Finally managing success, you stroked his abdomen muscles over and over again, making Antonio groan with pleasure. Both of you jumped when the closet door flung open to reveal Francis and Alfred taking a picture. America whistled at seeing you almost naked, and Franc got his rape face on and did his classical "Honhonhonhon~". Shirtless Antonio calmly got up, ushered them out, and turned back to you.

"Would you like to continue this here, or at my place?" he asked mischievously as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

"Hmm, I say we continue this somewhere a little more private." You whisper and nipped his ear. He took you to his house where you two enjoyed yourselves.

**A/N: You got some sexy time with Antonio! ;) :P Hope ya liked it, cause I'm workin' double time. This is like the third chapter I've done today!**


	8. Chopsticks

**A/N: I don't own Hetalia. Ok, since this is Japan we're talkin' 'bout, he ain't gonna be that romantic *cough* sexy *cough*. Sorry! :") And just imagine that Japan is talking with his accent! I don't really feel like goin' through the trouble and makin' sure I did his accent right, so…**

_**Chopsticks**_

You eagerly put you hand in the hat and pulled out something.

"I…got chopsticks." You tell the American, a little confused. Who were the chopsticks for? You thought instantly of Japan, but he didn't seem like the type to play this kind of game. You sat in the closet and waited for a few minutes until the door opened to reveal a very nervous Kiku Honda.

"Err, konnichiwa (y/n)-san." He greeted you shyly with a small blush on his face. You almost squealed because he was so cute!

"Hi Japan," you reply, "So…why did you agree to play Seven Minutes in Heaven? You don't seem like the type of person to want to get stuck in the closet with someone!"

"Well, America-san kind of forced me to play…" he trailed off.

You laughed, "Really? Me too! So, if you had to end up with someone, who would it be?" You were dying to know! Cause, what if he wanted someone else? Then you'd be stuck in here doing nothing. That would suck!

Kiku's face turned deep red as he stuttered, "Um…I-I was hoping t-to be in here w-with you, (y/n)-san." You stared at him in shock_. 'Aww! That had to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard!'_ you thought giddily to yourself. You let out a small squeal as you glomped Japan.

"Aww, you are the sweetest guy ever! That's why I love you." You say as you burry your face in his chest.

"Umm…err, I-" Japan was interrupted by Alfred opening the closet door and taking a picture.

"Dang, who would've thought old Kiku would get him a girl." He whistled as he ran out to show the picture. You blushed tremendously, and so did Kiku.

"Well, would you like to go out with me, (y/n)?" Japan smiled slightly at you.

"You bet!" you respond as you jump up to hug him again.

**A/N: Yes I know, very fluffy. XD Hope you liked it! OMG I realize that I forgot Russia's so I'm writin' his now! Wish me luck! And sorry!**


	9. Vodka

**A/N: Again, sorry it took so long to come out with this! ^^ I've been really busy with my other projects~ Now on to some sexy time with everyone's favorite Russian!**

_**Vodka**_

You eagerly put you hand in the hat and pulled out something.

"Ooh, vodka!" you cheer as you are led into the closet by America. While you are waiting for Ivan (oh come on, like it wasn't obvious!) to come, you took a couple of swigs of the vodka. You really didn't get why people were so scared of Russia in the first place. He was cute, no wait, scratch that, he was hot!

"Привет (Hello; pronounced Privet), (y/n)" you hear Ivan greet you as the door of the closet closes, leaving you two in the dark.

"Hey, Ivan!" you say as you get up to hug him.

"(y/n), I have an important question to ask you," He murmurs as he strokes your (h/c) hair.

"Yes?" your (e/c) eyes meet his violet ones. God, you hope he asks to 'become one', as he puts it.

"Would you like to become one with-" he gets interrupted by your lips crashing onto his hungrily.

"Yes," you breathe after a minute of kissing. Russia grins and kisses you again, but this time more passionately. You feel his tongue ask for entrance and you gladly accept. You moan as Ivan pushes you against the wall of the closet, grinding his hips into yours. You gasp a little as he reaches up your shirt and grabs your breast, which turns you on even more. You smirk a little as you unbutton his big jacket to reveal a very muscular, sexy chest. Your hands rub his abs over and over, earning a groan from the Russian. Suddenly, Russia puts you on the floor and takes off your (f/c) dress, leaving you in your bra and panties.

"I think I will enjoy your moans." He smiles mischievously as he takes off your bra and starts sucking your nipple, making you moan his name loudly. Ivan takes off your panties and sticks his finger up inside you, making you thrash and buckle, especially when he started adding fingers.

"Ivan, please fuck me now!" you beg him. Unfortunately, before he can become one with you, Alfred flung the door open and took a picture before taking in the scene before him.

"Oh Jesus," you hear him say as he rushes out, closing the door behind him.

"Now (y/n), my little подсолнечник (sunflower; pronounced podsolnechnik), where were we?"

**A/N: Awesome sexy Russian! XD**


	10. Rose

**A/N: so sorry it took me forever! I just wanted to make sure I made France pervy enough. ^^ And I had to beat him out of my closet with a baseball bat. "Ohhonhonhon~" DAMMIT FRANCE HOW THE HELL ARE YOU BACK IN HERE? France: I have my ways. Ohhonhonhon~ Me: And I have mine *pulls out shotgun* France: *gulps* XD Anyway, here is the story~**

_**Rose**_

You eagerly put you hand in the hat and pulled out something.

"Hmm…It's a good smelling rose." You tell America. He gives you an I-pity-you look then puts you in the closet where you wait for France to come. You of course were nervous because, hey, France is notorious for raping people. Finally, you heard an "Ohhonhonhon~" come from outside the closed door, which opened to reveal France, who had his rape face on.

"Err, um….hi." you said nervously, unsure what to say when France was in a raping mood. France smiled perversely, closed the door, and came so close to you there was no part of your body that wasn't touching his besides your lips. (**A/N: Oh God I can't believe I'm writing this….**)

"How about we just skip the intro and get right to it~" he whispered huskily into your ear, making you shudder. You nod, giving him permission to work his French magic on your body. The End.

(**A/N: LOL jk That would be funny though**) He immediately began kissing your lips roughly. Not even bothering to ask permission, he forces his tongue into your wet cavern and challenges your tongue to a fiery tango, which you happily return. After a while your tongue gets tired, so you let him win and explore more of your mouth as you run your hands through his soft silky hair. While he was kissing you, he began to take off your (f/c) dress and grope your breasts, making you moan a bit. Smiling evilly, you take your hand and rub the humongous bulge that was in his pants, and was still getting bigger and bigger. Francis grins seductively as he rips off your bra and takes your nipple in his mouth and begins sucking, making you squirm with pleasure.

"A-a-ahh! Oh…France~" you moan as he continues playing with your breasts.

"Mmh, I love it when you say my name like that, (y/n)" he sighed and restarted his previous activity. You began fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, trying desperately to take them off. Eventually reaching success, you stroke his surprisingly toned torso. (**A/N: WTF France has muscles?) ** At some point in time, France must have taken off all of your clothes, because he was pumping his fingers up inside of you, making you mewl with pleasure. Right before you were about to cum, he removed his fingers and began sucking your soft spot on your neck. You grinned as an idea popped into your head, and you slid down the wall until you were about eye level with his member. (**A/N; Oh my God I am a sicko. **) You ripped off his boxers, grasped his member, and put it inside your mouth, which made Francis groan. Slowly but surely, you began to take more and more of him into your mouth and began to swirl your tongue around the tip.

"O-oh, mon cher(my dear in French), I'm a-about to cum."

Before you two could continue, a blinding flash erupted from the closet door.

"Jesus France, I told you not to defile my closet!" Alfred complained when he saw the two of you.

"We were not defiling it! We were just spreading the essence of l'amor(love in French…I think)~" France grinned.

Alfred groaned, "Just hurry up and get dressed and get out of my closet!" with that, he closed the door, leaving you and France in the dark again.

"Would you like to continue this at my place, (y/n)?"

"Would I!" you exclaimed happily as you both got dressed and left the party.

**A/N:….I will now go in the corner of shame. I can't believe I wrote that. Hope you enjoyed it! XD**


	11. IMPORTANTand sad NEWS!

**IMPORTANT NEWS!**

Ok so here is the deal. Someone has told me this is against the rules and blah blah and to take this to a different site. I won't take this down, but the rest of the chapters (and the ones already posted) will be on DeviantART. I go by the same name, so it should be easy to find. So sorry about this, but DeviantART is waaay better than FanFiction anyhow! (Not as strict~) XD So follow this story on DeviantART please!


	12. Tomato

**A/N: So I decided if it's not a lemon then I would post it~ :3 If you don't like that I did this then kiss my ass. OMG I just love Romano~ XD This was fun to write, but so were the others. Hope y'all like it….**

_**Tomato**_

You eagerly put you hand in the hat and pulled out something.

"I got…..a tomato!" You tell America. It could only be two people: Spain, and the Italian you had a huge crush on, Romano. America let you to the closet and shoved you in there.

"Well…good luck (y/n)!" he said as he slammed the door, leaving you to wait for Romano. Finally after what seemed like ages (but really was only like five seconds) you heard a lot of cussing from the other side of the closet door. America opened the door and dragged Romano in to the closet and closed the door before Romano had the chance to yell at him.

"Stupid bastardo(do I really have to give you a translation for this one?)…" he grumbled as he sat down on the closet floor.

"So…w-what do we d-do now?" you stutter.

"Err, um….there-a is…something I need-a to tell you, (y/n)."

You held your breath. Was he about to say he loved you? You sure hoped so! But that kind of fairy tale ending stuff only happens in fanfictions…right?

Romano took a deep breath, "I….like-a you…(y/n). Um…Ti amo(I love you in Italian)."

You gasped a little. _'No way is this actually freaking happening!'_ you thought to yourself. You became even more shocked when Romano leaned forward and gave you a soft kiss on the lips. Best first kiss ever. The kiss soon became more and more passionate, and you loved every minute of it. You then felt Romano's tongue ask for entrance, which you gladly allow, but you refused to let him have dominance easily. While you were running your hands through his hair, you accidentally touched his curl, making him suddenly freeze.

"Ch-chigi…(**A/N:I have no idea what that means I've seen other people do it so…**)" he moaned as he pushed you up against the wall. He then began to take off your (f/c) dress. _'Why haven't I pulled that curl sooner?'_ you ask yourself as you take off Romano's shirt. To your surprise (and delight), Romano's got a nicely toned chest. It's also very tan too, which makes it even more sexy.

**FLASH!**

"Accidenti a te America! Prendi il cazzo fuori di qui bastardo stupido! (Damn you America! Get the fuck out of here you stupid bastard!)" Romano yelled as he got up and slammed the door in Alfred's face. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"So, ragazza (girl)," he started, "Umm….would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"No," you saw his face fall before you added, "I would love to Lovino."

**A/N: Aww fluffy ending! :3**


End file.
